Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Rewrite!)
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Sequel to my Phantom Menace rewrite. Five years after, Palpatine gets elected as Chancellor and the Trade Federation is deemed illegal in Republic territory. Count Dooku rallies planets and corporations sympathetic to the Federation. The Republic invites Dooku over after much protest to negotiate. Will there be peace or war?
1. Prologue

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

**_ STAR WARS_**

**_EPISODE II:_**

**ATTACK OF THE CLONES**

The galaxy is in turmoil once again. The recently elected **CHANCELLOR PALPATINE ** bans the **TRADE FEDERATION ** from ever conducting business in Republic territory as reparation for their invasion of Naboo.

** COUNT DOOKU ** meanwhile is in the outer rim rallying planets and corporations to the Trade Federation. With the large amount of protest, the **GALACTIC REPUBLIC ** hosts the count in an attempt to negotiate with him and people loyal to him.

Will there be compromise or will everything escalate to war...

* * *

Over the atmosphere of Coruscant, the traffic is busy as any usual day of the planetary city. A small maroon shuttle begins its descent into the atmosphere directly into the midday sun of the Government District.

Several news cast employees surround the street Chancellor Palpatine stood on with his usual welcoming smile.

"Today on Republic Holonet News, today we're recording live Count Dooku, the leader of the pro-capitalist movement to meet up with the Chancellor. And there's his shuttle as it touches down. The Republic Guard is surrounding, usual security protocol. There he is in his Serenno attire. He walks forward to greet the Chancellor. He shakes his hand, they both seem in good spirits."

"Chancellor Palpatine, it's an honor."

The Naboo politician replies, "Not as much as it is for me to acknowledge the will of the people."

"I'm glad we're coming to an understanding already."

Then suddenly the shuttle behind gets demolished by an incoming rocket followed by a green laser beam piercing the Count's shoulder and into Palpatine's chest. Everyone was screaming as the guards react quickly by dragging the two into a nearby building.

"It appears that somebody was trying to assassinate both Count Dooku and the Chancellor! We'll get back after these commercials."

* * *

Within the Jedi Temple is a large open space with surrounding walkways one level above. On the bottom level various Jedi could be seen practicing with their students of lightsaber combat, including both a twenty year old Anakin and a much wiser Obi-Wan.

"Remember Anakin, the key to using your weapon is becoming the weapon. Sense the weapon and make it part of you."

"You said that for at least 4 years, Master."

"And I'll keep saying it until you better your form."

"My form is fine.", the padawan says through frustration

"If you say so." The older Jedi smirks as he easily slashes his student's weapon from his hand, but Anakin uses the Force to get out back only for Obi-Wan to catch it.

"That's not right, Master."

"Anakin, the enemy won't be so merciful as to give you a lecture of using your weapon veggie and giving it back to you. This is your life."

He places the hilt into the Padawan's hand.

"If you're to restore balance to the Force, I hope your lightsaber skills get better."

"They will master." Anakin follows Obi-Wan up the stairs as the Jedi Knight heads towards the West Wing of the temple where his quarters would be. Then Anakin stops, "I'll be with you master, I just need to pick some laundry."

Obi-Wan waves a dismissive hand, "You're off for today. Just be at the same spot tomorrow at 900 hours."

"Thank you, Master."

Anakin walks casually down the hall while Obi-Wan enters their quarters. He then proceeds into the laundry chute.

* * *

Obi-Wan enters the quarters to look over at the holoscreen they left on. He sees in bold letters at the bottom of the screen ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT!

"It appears that Dooku's shuttle was destroyed, but also the Chancellor and Dooku were shot. It remains a mystery who would want those two dead, but many political analysts blame Naboo citizens still bitter about the invasion five years ago while many others are claiming political rivals against Palpatine. Even then, it's odd why an assassination would be logical."

The Jedi grunts and rolls his eyes, "More political strife."

"Obi-Wan."

He hears the voice, "Qui-Gon?"

Suddenly a blue spirit looking like his former master enters the room.

"Obi-Wan, you will go to the Kamino system. There you will see Jango Fett."

The Jedi asks, "You mean the former General?"

"I will not tell you why, the Force will guide you to the answer. Inform the Council."

The spirit disappears which makes Obi-Wan feel uneasy. Should he ignore it, no but why would he go to some planet he never heard of. No matter, he shall inform the Council immediately...

* * *

Finally, I started Episode II!


	2. The Meeting

Obi-Wan proceeds out of his quarters down the halls of the temple heading towards the north section of the building. He then enters the waiting room and accesses the elevator control panel. He waits patiently for the elevator to reach his level. After a few minutes he boards the wide elevator and awaits for the vessel to take him to his destination. He reluctantly enters the room as the Jedi Council is conducting a meeting.

The fearsome voice of Mace Windu addresses the Jedi, "I do not recall a Jedi Knight having authorization to enter a Jedi Council Meeting without permission or summoning."

"I'm aware of that, Master Windu."

The master glares back, "Then why are you here?"

A soft chuckle follows, "Calm, Master Windu. Come I'm, a Jedi would not without purpose, hmm?"

Obi-Wan relaxes and replies, "Yes Master Yoda, I've come because I witnessed a Force-inspired spirit contact me. It was Qui-Gon."

The shorter Jedi leans on his cane in interest while Master Windu scratches his chin contemplating.

"What did Qui-Gon say?"

"He said something about seeing former General Fett on Kamino. Are you familiar with such a system?"

Master Windu states, "A most obscure system at the most."

Yoda continues, "And how does this General concern us?"

"I don't know I'm just reporting something I believe to be urgent."

The second in command master taps his fingers together, "Being that perhaps you could still be mourning Qui-Gon, perhaps we'll send Master Stratus to the system."

Yoda turns, "Master Stratus, Master Windu?"

"Yes, his investigative skills are useful for this case. And he also knew Qui-Gon quite well."

Obi-Wan bows, "Very good, Master Windu, I'll be on my way."

The eldest master calls out, "Obi-Wan, before you go, a mission I have for you."

* * *

This afternoon, the Galactic Senate was in chaos. There was thunderous uproar with the senators of Cato Nemoidia and Malastare having a verbal spar across the Senate Chamber.

"You are a puppet of the Trade Federation, admit it!"

"No! You have no evidence to support that!"

"Says the man who fabricates false evidence for invading a planet!"

"You are out of line, Senator!"

Suddenly the chamber is immediately silenced, "Order! Order! I present, despite the circumstances, Chancellor Palpatine!"

The Senate breaks out in applause as the politician approaches the podium, wearing bandages holding his wound bearable.

"Whoever is responsible for that assassination attempt is clearly uses fear for progress. I will not. I will stand to anyone who threaten the Republic's peace, especially now! But now is not the time for speeches, we will listen to Count Dooku's testimony."

The Senate claps to welcome the representative who stands in a floating pod with a Nemoidian and a Muun.

The man clears his throat and speaks, "Dear Chancellor, Senators, its my privilege to testify for these victims of circumstance. I do not condone the Trade Federation's actions of invading Naboo, but I tell you Chancellor, remember when the Republic's economy was flourishing. When businesses were able to pull in more profit, because they had easier access through the Trade Federation networks of trade. But then, that traitor Valorum used the tax code to manipulate the company into his will and satisfy his quest for power. We already arrested him for his crimes and for some reason, he was allowed to escape! Yet nobody presents any trails our ways to capture him for an attempt to keep the Republic in endless war. For his executive orders put into play without first a vote from the Senate, was there not a recorded poll for declaring war against the Trade Federation, for taking this action to force the Federation's occupation from Naboo knowing very well it could lead to war and yet the Federation had already lost its share from just the occupation itself, but now we punish the Federation and yet we don't search for the man behind the war. As I said though, the Trade Federation is guilty for acts of war, but do we not try leaders instead of the soldiers? I believe and so do thousands believe, that Valorum should be your highest priority and the Trade Federation is owed a pardon."

Some murmuring echoes throughout the chamber to which the Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda calls out, "Order!"

"Count Dooku, you've made some excellent points, however I will not pardon the Trade Federation, however we will reestablish an effort to hunt down the former Chancellor so that he will be unable to cause more trouble for the Republic. We thank you for your time, thus we conclude this session."

Applause starting following but the Count wasn't finished, "You say that the Republic is a nation of mercy, you say the citizens have freedom, you say your listen to the people, but those are all lies, Chancellor! From this day forth, you will see many systems join my cause and your Republic will suffer the will of the people, I'm finished!"

As Dooku has his pod land in its designated spot, booing follows him with some curses having the Vice Chancellor struggle to call order to the Senate.

The Count and his entourage proceeds in a storm towards the Cato Nemoidian sector of the hangars meeting with the Senator and his security detail.

"I would like to be out of this city as soon as possible!"

"Take my shuttle!"

* * *

"This evening on the Holonet, Count Dooku gives a fiery speech addressing the missing former Chancellor Valorum and the reparations against the Trade Federation. After refusing the Trade Federation's pardon and repriortizing the manhunt for the war criminal. Dooku goes off threatening to bring star systems against the Republic. The Chancellor us to address this tomorrow."

Within the office of the Chancellor sits its owner, Senators Organa, Amidala, Hammok and Mon Mothma.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about this, my friends. It seems the corruption had scarred the people to the point of not trusting the Republic."

Senator Organa suggests, "We could talk about it at the party convention I'm hosting back home."

The Chancellor nods, "I can only hope that the party would be cooperative with my agenda, otherwise the Republic could face some serious crisis."

* * *

Where is Valorum? What will Count Dooku do? Where is the mysterious Sith Lord from before and what are the Jedi doing about it?

Join me in the next chapter of Attack of the Clones!


	3. Preparation

Thank you everyone :)

* * *

In the Library, Jocasta Nu was carrying on with her normal duties or watching students in their studies ensuring a strict policy of study only and minimalist socialization. She nods greeting Obi-Wan silently as he proceeds towards the back of the temple. He uses the Force to manipulate the control panel to his will. The large metalloid door rolls its way right revealing yet another busy room.

A large reptilian Jedi stands up and says happily, "Obi-Wan!"

"Hello, Master Stratus."

The Jedi master embraces him in a tight bear hug, the Knight returning the gesture.

"So what can I do for you, my friend?"

"Well actually it's the Council giving you a mission."

The Jedi uses the Force to bring a scroll towards the study table and he replies, "The Jedi Council realizes I'm a scholar, correct?"

"Well it's really a request from Qui-Gon."

The scroll drops on the table as he stares back at Obi-Wan and he says, "You mean, in spirit or by voice?"

"He appeared to me when he gave me this message. I approached the Council about it, but they figured you would be willing to accomplish a task for Qui-Gon."

The Jedi scholar turns around scratching his small chin, "Normally it's the receiver of the message to carry out a spirit's mission. Any straying from the spirit's instruction leads towards destruction of some sort, potentially death."

Obi-Wan replies, "However a former master of the dead Jedi or somebody close can take place. The Council is just afraid I might be emotionally inflicted. I'm sure it won't be too much trouble."

"Isn't that where that Sith caught you?"

The Jedi Knight recalls the incident and then the painful wound his master received to the abdomen, the pain is almost clear as the day it happened. He sighs and nods his head until he feels a large pair of claws embrace his shoulders, Obi-Wan felt like a Padawan once more.

The beast replies, "Any excuse to get out of this chamber though, I'll take it!"

The Knight counters, "Are you sure you can handle the outside world, Stratus?"

He chuckles, "It's been a while, but I'll be fine. Go, worry about your mission. I understand you have a student to keep track of."

"Indeed, may the Force be with you."

"You as well, friend." The beast of a man returns as he gathers his gear out of his desk while Obi-Wan leaves to conduct his own packing of equipment.

* * *

At the quarters Anakin is raiding the kitchen portion of the quarters fulfilling his adolescent appetite. Obi-Wan enters the room shaking his head in amusement as Anakin stuffs a Dantooine roll into his mouth. The Jedi Knight announces, "Anakin, we're on another mission this time?"

Anakin tries to speak, but the roll in his mouth blockades most of his speech causing Obi-Wan to groan, "What did we say about talking with your mouth full?"

The Padawan quickly swallows the roll and he asks, "You mean the Council trusts me to go outside the Temple this time?"

"Yes after much grief." The Knight teases

"Ok, officially the only incident I'm guilt of is sneaking off with you to Naboo, 3 years ago."

Obi-Wan looks inquisitively at Anakin who then emphasizes, "I did say officially."

The eldest teacher nods in amused agreement, "Yes, that is what you said. That means you will be on your best behavior here because from the briefing I read on the holomessage sent to me, each of us will be with a Senator for tonight's mission."

"You mean as like...body guards?" The teen sighs

"Yes, I'll be with Senator Bail Organa and you'll be with Senator Padme Amidala."

Suddenly the Padawan freezes and he asks, "Who did you say?"

"Senator Padme Amidala, were you not listening?"

"Isn't that the Queen?"

"For star's sake Anakin, she's...wait a minute...she was the queen. Interesting." Obi-Wan looks at his tablet chuckling.

"You two are about the same age too."

Anakin groans, "Now you want me in trouble."

"I trust your training will suit you well, Anakin."

"Well then how come I'm not a Jedi Knight already?"

Obi-Wan laughs as he packs his utility belt with a coil of nylon, "In time, Anakin."

"So set me up guard duty with an attractive woman is the trials?"

"Sounds cruel, doesn't it?" The Jedi continues to taunt his student.

"Maybe this life isn't for me." Anakin sighs causing a panicked look from Obi-Wan who looks over to see a mischievous smirk.

"That isn't funny, Anakin!"

"It's funny to see your face when I say that."

"Just get your belt packed, we have a long trip in a few hours."

* * *

If you review, be honest, do you see a relationship growing between Obi-Wan and Anakin (Jedi/Student no homo -.-), And if yes, should I include a flashback of their previous missions?


	4. Darth Maul

I have decided this episode will be an extremely dark one with a plethora of mystery. Come join me in this ride...

And perhaps I plan a series for my own expanded universe within this series.

Oh and for the first time, I will reveal the villains...

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark corner of the galaxy, many planets are left uncharted or abandoned due to the dark spirits and energies that drive even the most enduring soul into a reckless fool. One of these planets include the murky planet of Dathomir. Known for its occupants, the Night Sister clans. There is however an abandoned fortress and temple the Sith had built thousands of years ago that remains abandon to this day except for one occupant who makes his presence known.

One night witch decides she would dare approach this complex from the thick mist of the lake below. She cautiously approaches the fortress, looking up at the towering black walls built both for defense and intimidation. The defense being the thickness of the walls, the various slots for weapon mounts and the intimidation coming from gargoyles built upon the turrets and corners of the complex. She looks to the iron gate before her and she looks around as if she heard something, but only the natural ambience occurs. She looks before the gate again only to be lifted into the air by her neck, a force constricting around her wind pipe. She looks on in panic as she sees a hooded man walk casually, his hands behind his back as if he weren't doing anything other than enjoying a walk through his fortress. The gates open by a mysterious force guiding them and finally he lowers her slightly above him, her eyes pleading with him.

She drops and the man turns around, "You can go, be my messenger."

She gasps for air and limps her way back towards her home, but suddenly a lightsaber appears out of her chest and the weapon flies back towards the ominous figure, "Or they can figure it out as they had years to do."

He turns around and closes the gates behind him in the same manner he opened them. He walks across the court yard and enters the large keep of the fortress, towering, ominous as the walls were built. He approaches his sleeping quarters and unveils his hood revealing a silvered dome then he presses a few buttons where his ears are and the helmet hisses as it pops open, parts of the mask float towards a work bench and looking behind the being's head revealed a crown of horns on his head, the shadows of the temple did not reveal his face though until suddenly his comm went off in front of him.

He pulls his hood over and presses the button the light of the holoprojection only revealing a tatooed chin, "Lord Maul speaking."

A man dressed in an aristocratic military uniform speaks, "This is Baron Valorum."

"What is it, Baron?"

"Are you the one who killed the Jedi on Naboo?"

"What about it and how did you get my comm?"

"Well I'm impressed, our cause could use men of your talents. Perhaps you can kill the whole Jedi Order, the corrupt weak excuse of peace keepers."

The Sith retorts, "How did you get my comm?"

"How else would I receive your comms? Now will you join me?"

The Sith scratches his chin, the man did have a point. Darth Maul didn't keep in contact with too many people if anyone at all. He sighs, "Just give me a target and I'll take them out right away."

"Well we don't need that just yet. But whenever we have a mission, I'll contact you Lord Maul."

"Baron...do not waste my time."

Through the deep shadow of his hood, his eyes burned deep into Valorum's soul as he snarled his reply. The Baron straightened up, gulped and nodded, "Very well, my Lord."

The comm ended placing Darth Maul once again into the darkness, two yellow eyes piercing through the shadow of his hood.

* * *

Master Stratus proceeds to the Temple Hangar revealing an armada of colorful fighters. He approaches his own large green, arrow shaped fighter with a matching green astromech working on it. The droid whistles in greeting.

"It's been a while R5, but we're actually on a mission."

The droid beeps excitedly jetting its way into its slot in the middle of his ship. Meanwhile, the elder Jedi climbs into the cockpit of the ship. He groans, "I'm getting too old for this."

The droid beeps back in disagreement urging him to fire the ship up.

The Jedi struggles to activate the ship, "Memory has failed me again. And I call myself a scholar."

After a series of button presses, the ship finally activates and the droid inquires the destination.

"We're headed to the Kamino System."

The droid beeps in outrage, "No I'm not insane R5, we'll make it."

His ship ascends towards the atmosphere towards a series of rings guarded by droids to insure Jedi were the only ones in use of the hyperspace rings. Stratus's star fighter attaches itself to a green ring and the engines warm up.

"I always hated this part!" He screams as the ship boost itself to the speed of light disappearing from Coruscant space completely.

* * *

I figured I could mysteriously reveal our main prequel villain, what do you think?


	5. Kamino

I took note of a review somebody wrote of starting a series that would explain Anakin's training days. I'll be starting that series and a Clone Wars Series after writing Episode II.

Looks like I have a lot of work for you boys and girls :)

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan are on their way with a minimum of a backpack of toiletries and extra clothes going towards a shuttle stop point for the temple. The same class of shuttle Anakin remembers from his first days on Coruscant lands folding its wings to land and deploy its ramp for the Jedi. They enter the shuttle awaiting for take off and as any slow day at the temple went, they were the only ones aboard with the pilot as they took off. You could see Anakin was having a hard time focusing, his appearance is that of a teenager first entering college.

"Anakin, it's not going to be that bad."

He sighs rubbing his hand through his hair catching a handful of sweat, "Master, I trust your judgement."

And it dawns on the Jedi Knight that Anakin wasn't equipped with the years of experience, endurance or the persuasion to keep in the light. Anakin could be corrupted as far as Obi-Wan realizes so he sighs regretting.

"If I could exchange Senators, would that appease you Anakin?" He asks with an obvious touch of concern in his usually stern tone.

The Padawan contemplates then he says, "That won't be necessary, but could we please stay together?"

The Knight nods in agreement, "We will stay together, I promise. Anakin, just think, Qui-Gon would be proud how far you came."

"How are you coping with that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, how do you handle the situation, for losing someone?"

The Jedi catches the question's meaning and answers, "As Jedi, we're expected to keep our emotions under control, however that doesn't stop us from having them. My best answer is meditation."

"So there's no action we can take?"

"Sometimes we'll be placed where we feel action is necessary when in fact we sometimes need to slow the engines and observe the course. See our coordinates if you will."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"So now, let us meditate for the short time we have."

And the room goes down silent as the two go silent and focus their energies for the Force., nothing else mattering, nothing else even being sensed, just emotions being focused upon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outer rim, a green arrow shaped starfighter exits hyper space, abandoning its ring to fly towards a grey, blue orb looking more like an atom than a planet with lightning almost at every surface.

"Yeah, R5, this is it." He replies to some beeps of uncertainty.

He guides the ship to a much clearer part of the planet surface then meeting with a blockade of clouds then shortly after an endless dark ocean with waves acting like wild mares. Stratus had to steer away from an incoming wave.

"How does one inhabit this planet?"

He sees red lights I'm the distance that seem to be the answer as he flies closer until he receives an incoming message, "Unidentified craft, leave the area or we will open fire!"

The voice is familiar, but he decides against using familiarity, "This is Jedi Master Stratus, I am here to investigate."

The voice replies more harshly, "Leave now or we're shooting!"

The Jedi says nothing and moments later red blaster fire whiz past his cockpit. He pulls the fighter away to meet with more blaster fire trailing behind him. He barrel rolls and dodges the trail of straight beamed lasers, but could only maneuver so much before he ran out of ideas and ultimately get obliterated. "R5 prepare the front shields."

He sees an incoming wave and immediately he hits the thrusters, using a bit of the Force to support his action and with a big splash and a disruption of bubbles the fighter dove into the wave. The pursuing fighter flew around the wave and investigated the area further. A spot light was turned on when the pilot receives an order, "The man panicked. Turn that thing off and move along!"

And with compliance the ship flew towards the red lights. Fathoms deeper into the ocean, the green fighter still moved forward as it uses propellers to move towards the red lights even under water. The ship gets close enough to rise to the surface to calmer waters surrounding a large tower rising up to support a large metallic platform. Stratus looks up whistling at the sheer size of the platform and other surrounding platforms.

"By the Force, R5, it's a city! I want you too keep careful watch over the ship."

The droid beeps compliantly as it attaches the ship to the tower base using nylon wire. Stratus meanwhile uses a grapple to hoist himself up the tower. Once reaching a maintenance ladder, he climbs up when he reminisces back to his days exploring the sewers of Coruscant. It's amazing how far he's came after a handful of centuries being a Jedi Scholar, now he was doing a Knight's work. He climbs up onto a platform and hides behind a crate when he hears marching. The men are clad in white armor when they stop. The leading Sergeant asks, "Did you hear anything?"

Another Sergeant among the ranks replies, "Negative."

The leading troop stands at attention once more and orders the troops forward causing slow rhythmic steps. Stratus looks over at the shrinking formation and he scratches his scaley chin thinking, "Those soldiers sound familiar too. Maybe they're all from Concord Dawn. Maybe mercenaries..." The Jedi turns towards a large metallic spire and runs towards it with speed enhanced by the Force as no cover was provided throughout the catwalks connecting the rain flooded platforms. He presses himself against the wall looking through the glass door peering around the corner. Nobody was there, so he approaches the out hisses open. Contrasting the dark, dreary background a fluorescent white light blinds him. After his eyes adjust he realizes the whole room is florescent white and unnaturally sterile.

"Whoever lives here certainly has a mind for germs."

He carefully treads through the halls and sees another catwalk, except that it lead indoors and its surrounded by glass like a bubble. He walks in to observe a large room with large towers and complexes of what appeared to be jars. He then looks closer at the jars moving towards the skyscraper sized towers and these jars contained human beings with a hose like device attached to their stomachs like an umbilical cord. He looks, very disturbed at the site before him, millions, perhaps billions of these living beings contained. What were they doing with jarred human children looking similar to one another? He proceeds deciding best to see more of this complex. He notices this hall must have been a maintenance entry as he saw others occupied by Kaminoans, long necked humanoid creatures with large black eyes and almost as revolting as a Nemoidian if not worse. Them being worse due to their known hostile xenophobia thus explaining the absence of Kamino from the Galactic Republic. The beings across do not notice him as they're busy inspecting their portion of the jarred infants. He then proceeds even further down the hall to witness more disturbing things. He sees men in blue tunics combating each other, but if you look closer they were the exact person and surrounding them were also the exact same men surrounding them in a mob. And next to that group was a formation of what appeared to be clones of the same man fighting synchronized while one man different from the rest appears to be their instructor. Stratus proceeds down only to see more armored troops like he encountered earlier, but in battalion sized masses marching with their rifles leaning on their shoulders with a troop in red striped armor contrasting the plain white armor of the mass. The T-shaped visors made them look like an army of Mandolorians preparing for war. Master Stratus could assume that these soldiers probably were clones and those babies are probably hatched into soldiers like what this Jedi just witnessed.

"I have to inform the Council!"

Suddenly he hears voices and he quickly crawls into the lowest vent on the wall.

One voice sounded like the soldiers he encountered, "I assure you, Viceroy there's nothing wrong with my genes."

"It's not the genes I worry about, it's about the process! And I don't want Dooku knowing about this until the time comes."

"As far as the Count is tracking, I'm a mercenary hired as a body guard."

The slimy being cackles in his Nemoidian accent, "Good, good. I think I almost forgive you, Fett."

"You can save the sentiment for my pay check."

"That will come once they're processed for service."

The voices grow further away and Stratus crawls out thinking how he'll follow his target of information without alerting everyone in this unwelcoming city.

* * *

Viceroy Gunray purchasing clones from Jango Fett? Does Count Dooku really know?

Stay tuned...


	6. Old Faces, New Threat

Both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin depart by evening at that same embassy they met Senator Palpatine years ago. Now coming out was Naboo security similar to the ones from Theed come out standing at attention as a conservatively dressed young woman exits the brick building with an equally dressed man. The man smiles warmly as he extends his hand to Obi-Wan who returns the shake.

"Master Jedi, it's so good to see you and your padawan."

"I'm Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my student Anakin Skywalker."

The young lady suddenly turns ecstatic contrasting her formal stance, "Ani. My goodness I couldn't even recognize you."

She laughs giving him a hug who looks over to Obi-Wan who nods his head to hug her back briefly as to avoid an awkward situation. Suddenly Anakin finds both his cheeks kissed which he looks on in confusion, blushing.

She realizes the awkward nature of the exchange to which the Alderaanian Senator retorts, "Perhaps the student is ignorant of Naboo customs."

The Jedi both laugh awkwardly to which Anakin speaks, "Yeah I forgot the Naboo were romantic...in culture meaning."

The Jedi couldn't help but blush like a High School teen to which Obi-Wan breaks the awkward moment, "Perhaps we're tired. Would any of you need assistance with luggage?"

Organa chuckles, "The droids have already taken care, but thank you for the offer. Perhaps we should be on our way and get some rest before the banquet."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan chuckles ushering Anakin along as they enter the large silver ship built specifically for luxury trips such as one that accommodates politicians.

* * *

Back at Kamino, Master Stratus is pursuing the two exchanging conversation when he hears doors hiss open and close. He sees another vent and rips it off the wall without making too much commotion and crawls in his reptile like form towards the ceiling and he hears the conversation between what appears to be a gathering of politicians seeing Viceroy Gunray along with the InterGalactic Banking Clan President San Hill. The Techno Union Represenative Wat Tambor, the Commerce Guild's CEO and a handful of planetary leaders from outside the Republic.

San Hill interjects, "We can not allow Dooku to find out about this army on Geonosis."

The Nemoidians snaps, "If the Republic finds out, then we will need that Army, now won't we. It's worse enough I have no battle droids thanks to the gracious Republic!"

"Our movement could fall apart immediately, after all the man was a Jedi."

Wat Tambor joins in, "What about Valorum and his group on Kaleesh?"

"He's plan B if we lose Dooku and that's if we do go to war."

"Well the Kamino and your mercenary there are expecting payment pretty soon."

The Viceroy grumbles, "Have you not read the contract?"

"Well I say we go immediately to Baron Valorum if Dooku rejects the idea of war."

San Hill sighs, "As detrimental for our business as it is, it's less taxing than the growing Republic tax code."

The group joins in gathered laughter to which Nute Gunray concludes, "As leader of this movement, we'll take a fleet with us to join us whenever we give the signal."

The room starts to empty of the conference while Jango Fett stays behind. He looks up and around as if sensing something wrong, but he seems to ignore it and exits the room. A minute after that the vent is unable to support Stratus who already realized that as he comes in landing on his clawed feet and grabbing the vent before it slams on the table and he sets the vent leaning against the table. The Jedi exits the room the same way, but as the door hisses open he receives a sucker punch from an angry Mandolorian. His scales absorb the punch as he looks down on the man and indeed it was the former General...who the clones look exactly like. The man kept punching at Stratus's abdomen who doesn't even get in a fighting stance. He stares blankly and asks, "Are you done yet?"

One punch lands under his jaw with actually hurt. He sees another coming and dodges it with extremely quick reflexes and grabs Fett's arm who then swings his body around and uses his elbow to knock away the Jedi. He gets taken back by the impact giving Jango the chance to run down the hall who Stratus trails behind trying to catch him. The man quickly takes a sharp left with Stratus following the same trail. The man sprints down the hall.

"General, I've got a word with you!"

"Save it, Jedi!" Red blaster fire follows as he backs into a door.

The Jedi rushes to open the site but he realizes its locked. Meanwhile Jango proceeds to put on his silver Mandolorian armor with a young teenager in the room, "Boba, get your stuff, we're leaving."

The teen looks confused but complies, "We've got a Jedi on our trail, son. We can't let the Republic know about us."

The curly haired teen nods in understanding packing his things in a small backpack. Suddenly the door starts burning at the corners to which the former General responds by pressing the button fit the emergency blast door which closes. After that he rips out the circuits and blasts the console. The two run to the backdoor into the endless rain.

Stratus realizes what they're doing as he feels his lightsaber stop from a solid object. He deactivates his lightsaber and sprints down the hall towards the exit. Stratus had to question this man, so he perseveres past the slippery surface and the intimidating lightning storms. He sees a man clad in Mandolorian armor and a small teenager run towards a large ship. The man turns around and releases blaster fire causing the Jedi to leap over his shots and activate his lightsaber to disarm him, but Fett was quicker as his jet pack launches him from the Jedi's position. Stratus reaches into the Force in order to pull him down and subdue the man, but the warrior was not having any of it as he releases more blaster fire, distracting Stratus. So he would focus on parrying incoming bolts as his assailant flies. Stratus nears his ship as if about to enter when he sees the man react abruptly by soaring towards the ramp kicking at the Jedi, this engaging in melee combat. Lightsaber kicked out of hand, Stratus would have to rely on his claws to block the attacks. For a smaller human, this man has endurance and strength as he batters the reptilian.

"Sir, I just want to talk!"

That distraction provides Fett with a kick to push Stratus away and suddenly a burst of flames convinces the Jedi to back away as the ship lifts away. Stratus thought quickly and tosses a beacon onto the ship as it roars away. The Jedi wipes his jaw, cracking his neck, "What an unwelcoming place."

* * *

At the Alderaan system, the silver luxury ship descends into a large landscape of mountains with a large complex of landing bays surrounding a large utopian tower that appears to be a city as well. The large ship lands at a platform with guards armed with swords and blasters taking a ceremonial position to greet their visitors. Bail Organa and Obi-Wan walk out and the captain of the guard announces, "Your majesty!"

Swords are drawn and pointed at an angle as to roof the Senator's entry.

"A king as well, Senator?"

Organa acknowledges the Jedi's question, "I find ways to ensure Alderaan functions as a peaceful society, my wife runs mostly everything here, speaking of which."

A middle-aged woman greets the Senator with a kiss, "Which this is my wife, Queen Mara Organa."

Obi-Wan bows in greeting. After the brief greeting he looks back to Anakin and Padme walking together meeting with the two. Bail teases, "I see even on my world Senator Amidala makes a point to be slightly late."

She replies, "At least I show up to meetings, Senator."

The Queen looks over at her husband in disapproval, "Looks like we'll having a talk won't we?"

The man looks over, "Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smirks, "I'm afraid this is your battle, Senator."

Mara smiles, "Why not allow our guests into the party."

The King takes his wife into his arm, "Of course."

As the group enters the large tower, at the peak of the nearest mountain is a dark robed man observing the group with electro-binoculars. The man puts down the device to reveal a Sith war mask, the same as on Naboo...

* * *

What will happen next?


	7. The Darkness Rises

Thank you for the continued support, feel free to share it with friends :)

* * *

It wasn't easy traversing back to the ship without running into clone soldiers, but Stratus is determined to pursue the former general before he leaves. He plunges his fighter into the sea then shortly after soars out far away from the city and through the thick rain clouds of Kamino. He looks around then gets in tune with his Jedi senses to see if anyone was leaving, he could sense mass movement at the planet below imagining the fleet Nute Gunray said would follow them. Stratus asks R5 to find the coordinates for Geonosis when the droid beeps back in struggle.

"What do you mean it's off the charts? The beacon...got lost in hyperspace. Blast! R5, scan the charts a few more times."

The droid releases a high pitched squeal of protest. The Jedi sighs in frustration then realizes hood failure to keep his emotions under control. He then takes a deep breath and sighs, "R5, set course for Coruscant, I have a council to report to."

* * *

At Alderaan, Bail Organa and Obi-Wan get distracted in conversations about the living Force, Obi-Wan fulfilling the King's curiosity. Meanwhile Anakin and Padme walk out to the balconies once escaping the gossiping politicians.

The two participate in agreed silence until Padme breaks it, "So how's training? To be a Jedi I mean."

He shrugs, "I guess it's like everything else, except for the lifetime commitment part."

She replies, "You could leave like Dooku."

"I'm not really a fan of that. I mean, I like being a a Jedi, I just wish we'd go out more, not dealing with all these politicians."

He then realizes his listing complaints and he sighs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh no it's ok. I know what you mean when it comes to politicians. Honestly, I never really wanted to be a senator."

He looks over genuinely shocked, "Really, I thought you'd love it."

"The difference between being Queen and being the senator is that being the Queen, I could actually help my people directly. Being a senator, I knew it'd be a ridiculous pattern of satisfying the right groups. I mean if Palpatine wasn't the Chancellor, Naboo would still be a war zone."

"How is the recovery, if I may ask?"

"I was able to sell the scrap as Queen to have money poured into the planet's recovery. We still have militias here and there to deal with, but it's fairly stable again."

Anakin looks over to see his hand being brushed over by soft hands. The man smirks, "You do know it's forbidden for Jedi to love right?"

She bites her lower lip, "And who says it has to be love?"

The Jedi looks over, "Didn't you almost shoot me for being a peeping tom?"

She laughs, "I didn't know that's all you were."

Anakin laughs but then recomposes himself, "I'm afraid though I can't participate in such acts with you, Senator."

She looks towards the darkening landscape, "I understand."

"It's nothing against you, Senator. You're a very..."

Anakin's head jerks towards the lighted room as he feels the Force give him a warning. He says, "Senator, I have to go!"

The padawan walks briskly into the room joining Obi-Wan who's also walking the same pace towards the Ball Room entry, in sync on what their objective is as they near the growing darkness. Suddenly Obi-Wan receives a mental message, "Remember me, I certainly remember your master!"

The Jedi Knight then stops before the large entrance door when Anakin looks to his master, "What do you see, Master?"

"Anakin, prepare yourself!" The Knight removes his weapon and has it in place while Anakin retrieves his own blue blade reflecting his Master's. The doors open to the dead bodies of guards strewn everywhere except one who was forced to his knees and ended with a quick swipe to the neck. The dark figure looks up through his Sith war mask. He then ignites his other end swinging his blades in a fan. Anakin leaps towards the Sith slashing down only to cause the blades to swing and give Anakin more difficulty. Obi-Wan quickly intervenes having the Sith parry two blades aimed for him. While the Jedi constantly try to slash the weapon itself without harming each other, Maul is in a flurry of movement leaping and swinging his blade in every direction imaginable, understandably exhausting the Jedi who even had difficulty reaching into the Force for endurance. Finally, Obi-Wan sees an opening and slashes the middle of the Saber staff, but only to cause the Sith to back flip and wield two blades.

The Sith leaps forward releasing a wave of lightsaber wrath upon Obi-Wans singular blade. Anakin repeats Maul's action when the Sith tosses his saber in the air above him and releases an arc of lightning into Anakin, sending him flying into a column. However in the Sith's distraction Obi-Wan manages to strike the hilt leaving the Sith with only one blade to work with. The Sith does not continue the fight, instead he lifts Obi-Wan from the ground using the Force until a blur of a body runs into the abdomen of Darth Maul, having Obi-Wan dropped to the ground. Once again though the Sith uses lightning and flings Anakin straight into his master. The Sith retreats though as Alderaanian soldiers pursue after the intruder. Obi-Wan and Anakin get up with the Chancellor running towards them.

"Master Jedi, are you alright! I've witnessed part of the battle and saw this young Jedi defend you! What is your name, son?"

"Padawan Anakin Skywalker, your excellency." Even after battle Anakin regains his composure as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan pants as he brushes the dust from his robes, "Yes, it takes a lot to scare my young padawan."

The man warmly greets, "Well I'll say this young man is the embodiment of security. He's taken on a Sith Lord from what I've seen."

"Chancellor, I..." Obi-Wan interjects only to be interrupted.

"Obi-Wan you must contact the Jedi Council immediately!"

The Jedi replies with a smile, "I was just about to do that, but my suggestion would be to have everyone go else where until we get the situation under control."

"Very well, Senator Organa, relay that order to everyone here."

* * *

At the Jedi temple, within a darkened room, Master Yoda is deep in meditation. Master Windu stands by looking out the tinted window out at the city scape, the air traffic in a constant flow when he feels a great pain causing him to buckle over.

Yoda also feels this pain, "Felt this darkness in a long time I have not."

The other Jedi recovers, "What does it mean master?"

"The darkness rises, the clouds shroud the source...returned, the Sith have."

Master Windu then contemplates, "Then that means the Sith Lord Qui-Gon encountered..."

"Yes, and revealing themselves they are."

Suddenly the comlink bleeps bringing Yoda out of his trance. Master Windu answers the comm, "Master Stratus, you bring news of your investigation."

"More questions than news."

* * *

Will there be more complications?


End file.
